


What Assuming Does

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Shota, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There he is, Alfred, his sweet, naive, innocent colony writhing on the bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Assuming Does

There he is, Alfred, his sweet, naive, innocent colony writhing on the bed. It's almost some kind of primitive dance as the boy's (because that's all he is, a boy) body arches and snaps back down to the bed in the most exquisite manner possible, rutting his hips into the mattress. He's whimpering and panting and moaning and soaked in sex.

And Arthur can't take his eyes off of him.

To Arthur it's obvious by his movements that he's inexperienced, untaught, a virgin. He's ignorant of his own body and how to fix the problem that he is so persistently grinding into the bed. This of course sends a jolt of joy through Arthur, knowing that no one had managed to get their dirty hands on his colony.

And when Alfred's breath hitches just the tiniest bit and he presses down just a little harder, Arthur can't help but wonder what he is thinking about. Was he to young to imagine anyone or was he merely acting on the impulses of puberty and mindlessly trying to take care of his need?

Almost as if Alfred could hear his thought's he began to moan, calling out to someone unseen, "Nghh, please, o-oh please!"

Arthur licked his lips, feeling himself grow harder.

"Yes-ah," The boy moans as his face grows even redder and skin saturates with sweat. His thin fingers twist in the sheets, now soiled with perspiration and a fair amount of precum now leaking from the tip of his member.

Palming at his own erection Arthur leans in closer, careful not to touch the door. He wouldn't want to spook the boy out of his heat induced trance. He watches with lusty eyes as a trembling hand finally goes to stroke at his cock, almost on instinct, and tears prick at his boy's eyes.

"Ah yes-ugh, please, please," The boy chants as he moves to pump his slick cock, hips still rocking forward but even wilder than before.

Arthur can tell he's close. His eyes are screwing tighter than before and Arthur worries that he'll have to buy new sheets as sweaty hands rip at the linens. But right now all he can focus on is those swollen lips, that perfectly bowed back, that ass that was begging to be touched. The whole image was almost enough to bring Arthur to completion himself.

"F-France."

And then his erection dies.

"P-please, France," He practically squeals and finally with one more twitch of the hip, a twist of the wrist, he cums, ribbons of white coating his hand and bedding beneath.

Like a fish out of water Alfred gasps for breath, quivering as he settled into the mess of sheets. The thick consistency of silence, except for Alfred's breathy panting, fills the room.

Arthur pulls away from the crack of the door, away from the sight of an exhausted cherub. There was a certain Frenchman he had to exchange words with.


End file.
